Turn It Up
| vocals=Hot & Ready | length=4:01 | prev=--- | next=--- }} Turn It Up is a background soundtrack available in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. The song was sung by composer and singer, and it came from her album, Hot & Ready. Lyrics Turn it up, my baby, my baby, turn it up Turn it up, my baby, my baby, turn it up Turn it up, my baby, my baby, turn it up Turn it up, my baby, my baby, turn it up Here we go, here we go, here we go Here we go, here we go, here we go Here we go, here we go, here we go Here we go, here we go, here we go Here is the way that we get in the mood The environment is set by you No matter where you are, it's something to do Turn the music up and feel the groove 1: Turn it up, and let's all groove Turn it up, let your body move Turn it up, let the rock sound Turn it up, when it shakes the ground Turn it up, when ya feel alone Turn it up, let the volume flow Turn it up, if it feels good Turn it up, when you know you should Why don't you just take a while to enjoy yourself, for yourself Cause you sure deserve a break today Don't put off 'till tomorrow, why wait another day Cause every spirit needs some time to play This feelin' feels so good, you don't wanna let it go Step into the rhythm, let it flow Don't matter who you are, the beat makes ya move Just turn the music up and you will feel the groove 1 Yo, this one's dedicated to them real niggaz To my homies in the streets Yellin' nella's in the trees To all y'all fools gettin' beats (Turn it up, turn it up) To the cuties in the house To the hatecha's at the mall To the brothers playin' basketball (Turn it up, turn it up) To the playas and the macs Gangsta leanin' in them cadillacs And all them tricks on their backs (Turn it up, turn it up) To the pimps and the hoes To the gangstas and the gigolos Come y'all and all the rest of y'all nigga-roes (Turn it up, turn it up) At the beach in the sand With a lover hand in hand Come on yo, that sounds like a plan (Turn it up, turn it up) At the park on a picnic To the fellow with the biggest dick Don't thik about comin' quick There's gonna be somebody shovin' in this motha fuck' (Turn it up, turn it up) All the feaks in the club Yo, y'all show the DJ some love He's the one that you're thinkin' of (Turn it up, turn it up) To the cronies in the 'hood If you doin' like you should Where Jimmy Brown on wood (Turn it up, turn it up) Terry Lewis, Jimmy Jam Lemme hear that track slam Ho, yo nigga, I don't give a damn (Turn it up, turn it up) Just turn that shit up niggaz Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Soundtrack